


Why the boys love each other, things they'll never say..

by Magnoliachild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: The reason Dean loves Sam, The reason Sam loves Dean, Why they love one another.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 93





	Why the boys love each other, things they'll never say..

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble of why the boys love each other! LMK what y'all think!!

Sam has never told Dean how much he loves it when Dean holds his hips the way he does, not just during sex. He does it when he is hugging him from behind, he does it when he really wants Sam to pay attention to something, he does it even just waiting in line at the gas station. 

Another thing he loves is when he’s shirtless, Dean doesn’t just rub back and forth between his shoulder blades, instead he takes two fingers and ever so gently traces down his spine, just like he traces pipes and wires in baby. 

Probably Sam’s most favorite thing that Dean does is something that he can NEVER tell Dean for fear of how much he’ll make fun of him, but. He loves, LOVES every single little subconscious sign of attraction that Dean puts out, from glancing at his lips when he’s talking, to the smiles he shoots when he thinks Sam isn’t looking, to all the just there touches that Dean does throughout the day. He loves Dean so much more that he already does when those happen. 

Dean won’t tell Sammy but there are things that make his hunter heart melt and they’re all things that Sammy does solely based on the fact that he loves him. Not because Sam is attracted to him, though he knows he is, things that Sammy does solely because of love.

Sammy let’s Dean pin him to the wall when they kiss, not during sex, but he let’s him manhandle him when they are kissing against a wall like teenagers again. He knows that Sam doesn’t really like being manhandled by anyone other than Dean, but he lets him do it whenever he wants, even though Sam is harder to move than a brick shit house. 

He uses his height to show affection that Dean knows how to handle. He gives Dean forehead kisses, a thing that a 6’2 man is NOT used to getting, but they make Dean’s insides flutter and his heart jump. Things that Dean never expected when he and Sammy started dating. 

Dean will never tell Sammy the reason he stopped trimming the top quite so high and tight was so that he could play with Dean’s hair. He knows that Sam has always been a, say goodbye in the morning and a cuddle at night lover, so he thoroughly enjoys that Sam does it half out of habit. Let’s Dean know that he does it on purpose when he does it when he stands behind Dean when he’s researching. 

Dean knows that it’s bad that it’s needed, but he loves that when Sam is behind him he says Dean’s name and waits for some kind of acknowledgement before he touches Dean. Or when he’s standing in front of Dean, he also waits for some kind of look from Dean, that says he knows that Sam is there. 

Dean will NOT tell Sam that he adores all the things that Sam calls him, make every little light that he has burn brighter than anything ever has before. Because Sam uses words like beautiful, and perfect, and pretty. They are words that make Dean feel all the things that he tried so hard to train out of himself. Things like his appearance mattering, or letting the catcalls get to him. They did, but Sam undid every little thing that anyone else says, and fixes them. He pushes the beauty into Dean’s skin. 

They love each other. In the way that no one in the history of the world other than Michael and Lucifer before he fell. 

They love the way that they know that they can’t push certain buttons, in the way that Dean knows that Sam can’t listen to Asia. 

Neither boy will tell the other these things, because it is ammo for fights and arguments. These are things that the other will never tell the other. The love is held deep within their souls. Things that they hold close, and those are what keep them going when they are fighting, or when cases are tough. 

Things that are known but are never told, things that will not change, but are the basis of love of Soulmates Sam and Dean Winchester. 


End file.
